


"Feel The Rush"

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Shoot And Miss [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Let's-Hide-from-Rose-Because-The-Doctor-Decided-To-Point-Out-Her-Roots-Were-Showing found the Doctor and Jack in late 20th Century Atlanta, Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Feel The Rush"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe
> 
> 11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

A game of Let's-Hide-from-Rose-Because-The-Doctor-Decided-To-Point-Out-Her-Roots-Were-Showing found the Doctor and Jack in late 20th Century Atlanta, Georgia. Not knowing what else to do after the TARDIS locked them out, the duo decided to tour the famous Coca-Cola bottling plant.

An hour into the tour, both were bored-bored-boredy-bored. The Doctor had launched into a complete recitation of the history of the famous soda, completely ignoring the scowls from their tour guide. A quick lecture from a passing secuirty guard telling him to just "Shut yer yap 'n listen, kid" quieted the Doctor as much as a chastising _could_ quiet him.

Jack just snickered behind his friend.

Another thirty minutes and he'd had enough. "Jack, I bored again."

A sigh and a quiet, "Me, too," was quickly followed with a mischevious grin and, "Let's go explore."

Like children sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack, they ditched the rest of the tour by hiding in a handy-dandy supply closet.

"Hands to yourself, Captain."

"Come on, Doc. You never let me play."

"Keep it up and you never will."

"Is that a promise?"

The Doctor could feel the dirty grin Jack oozed out, even in the pitch blackness. He just rolled his eyes. "With anyone."

"Oh. Damn."

"Let's go."

A quick peek showed the coast was clear. They snuck out of the closet and hurried down the previously guarded hallway.

"Oh! Jack, look! A lab! Let's go have a look."

Six hours later, Rose Tyler stood at the front desk of the downtown Atlanta Police Department to bail out her friends. She didn't have to wait long for a contrite-looking Doctor and Jack to be escorted from a back room.

Jack winked at the guard as they were uncuffed, turned to leave, and promptly ran into the Doctor, almost knocking both men to the ground. He grabbed the Doctor's arm to steady himself and caught the shocked/awed/amazed and – yes, a little lust-filled – look the Doctor currently sported.

He would have asked what prompted it, but as soon as his gaze met Rose's, he was equally gob-smacked.

Good God, she was beautiful.

Earlier in the day, Rose's wardrobe consisted of enough jeans, jumpers, and jackets to let her easily accommodate their active lifestyle. Now, medium-heeled black leather boots met the hems of black and silver pinstriped silk trousers that had been belted at the waist with an equally-black belt, but sported an intricately woven silver buckle. (Later, and upon closer inspection, the Doctor found the whorls to be minute Gallifreyan lettering.) A deep sapphire, almost TARDIS-blue, blouse was tucked in at the waist and a creamy, lace-edged camisole peeked out from the parted lapels. It was topped with a black and silver-pinstriped blazer left hanging open at her sides.

Sapphire studs adorned her ears and her make-up was light and smokey, giving her the look of a high-priced lawyer or equally-priced call girl. The whole look was accented with a single, slightly chunky, silver chain draped around her neck. It secretlyhosted her TARDIS key hidden in a heart-shaped locket.

But what really stopped both men was the shoulder-length, stylishly choppy haircut that had recently been dyed to a burnished golden blonde.

The Doctor had stopped breathing the moment he saw her, struck at how much she resembled the form she'd taken as Bad Wolf. An almost golden glow emanated from her as sunlight streamed in through the window and bathed her in its light. He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but this… This was Rose Tyler at the height of her feminine power.

Had Jack not held so much respect – and a little fear – for the Doctor, he would have swept Rose into his arms and run from the building to find the nearest bed (or a convenient shelf, maybe even a wall). As it was, he valued his life. Even if he couldn't technically stay dead, it still hurt, damnit.

Rose was busy filling out the last of the paperwork to release her men and hadn't yet seen their reaction to her transformation. She felt great! Nothing like a makeover to get you feeling like a new woman. Of course, the Doctor had hurt her feelings that morning, but she refused to believe he meant it harmfully.

She turned, one hand on her hip to wait for them, and saw them staring at her. She just laughed at their shock. Yes, it had  _so_  been worth it, just for this.

She strolled up to the Doctor, swinging her hips just slightly. He never even blinked and the girl inside her did a little boogey dance in joy. The distance between them could have been measured in inches when she lifted a hand to close his jaw and pull his head down to hers. At the last second, she turned her head to whisper, "Breathe, Doctor," into his ear, her warm breath whispering over his skin.

He shivered as heat and cold shot down his spine, but was quickly replaced with bewilderment when Rose pulled back to look him in the eye, trail a hand down his cheek, then walk away.

She walked away.

She  _walked. Away_.

The Doctor watched her swagger away for just a few moments before he broke. Growling, he stalked up behind her, grabbed her by the arm just as she reached the door, and swung her around to face him.

Her gasp was quickly smothered by the insistent press of his lips on hers. She ghosted arms up and around his neck as his went around her waist and backed her into the wall.

Neither of them heard Jack's not-so-loud-because-it-was-almost-a-shout, "Finally!". Nor did they hear the catcalls and whistles from Atlanta's finest cheering them on.

Hours later, back in the Coca-Cola plant, the head of Research and Development was just finishing up his report of the break-in when he noticed the formulation left by the intruders. "Oh my god, that's genius!"

Months of testing and marketing strategy passed before the mighty Coca-Cola company announced their newest product.

Commercials played all over the country, touting the new drink to extreme sports enthusiasts and teenagers alike.

"Surge. Feed the rush."


End file.
